


Mornings Like These

by GrumpyQueer



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: Mornings like these with Arthur are the best.Alt ending too with warning of nsfw
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	Mornings Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Does have an alternate ending that is slightly nsfw so don't read the very bottom if you aren't comfy (it is labelled with nsfw)!  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

The sun shines through the flowered curtains. The sun dulled by it's beige cover. The warmth felt by those nestled under the similarly patterned duvet. Skin glides on skin. They sleep in a nest of covers, wrapped round one another. Calm. Peace. Serenity. The air is light, as their chests expand and collapse after each breath. Silence except the sounds of breath. Mornings are always this peaceful with Arthur. But because he rarely sleeps, he always is awake before you.

He lays there, your body curled around him and he smiles. Keeping one arm around your being and the other reaches for his cigarettes. Lighting one he moves the ashtray closer so he doesn't get any ash on you. He stares at your face. Your hair cascading down and around your face, like a frame. He'd love for this moment to be saved forever. He inhales the cigarette, feeling it's warmth invade his lungs. He taps it onto the ashtray and looks over at you once more, his free hand subconsciously playing with your hair, massaging your scalp. He has memorized all the lines on your face, each freckle, dimple, the way your nose scrunches up when he tells you something silly. Or the way your soft cheeks blush a shade of pink when he whispers to you. He chuckles lightly, god he loves you. He didn't know what he did to deserve someone so caring and so loving. You'd go to the ends of the earth for him and he knows it, as he would for you. Heck, if one of you died, the other wouldn't be upset, they'd be worried at how much damage hell would take as the other clawed back out. You'd kill the gods for eachother or at least die trying. 

But you lay there, head rested on his chest rising and falling from his breathing and you're completely at peace. You nuzzle into him slightly, hands subconsciously squeezing him, a thing you did regularly when you were asleep to make sure he was still there. It makes him frown, of course he wouldn't leave you but of course you have had a tough life, so did he so he would do whatever it takes to make you feel his love for you.  
He stares at the wall in thought and brings his gaze down to you. Eyes widening when your gaze meets his. A tired smile graces your face. "Good morning baby" you mumble, stretching your body, sighing with each pop and crack your bones make, snuggling back into his warmth. A smile stretches onto his face, stubbing out the cigarette and placing it back on his nightstand. He snuggles back under the covers with you and presses a kiss to your forehead. "Good morning love" he murmured softly against your forehead. You nuzzled into his chest with a purr, looking up to stare into his green eyes. You could get lost in his gaze. So you lean in to press your lips against his. Slightly cracked but soft nonetheless. He responds with earnest, a hand coming to hold the side of your face, thumb caressing your cheek bone. His warmth spreads through your entire body. He pulls away to stare into your eyes. "Can we just stay in this moment forever?" He asks. "Always my dear, always" you say snuggling back in to cuddle.  
Lazy days are the best.

Alt ending WARNING (Light nsfw content if you aren't comfy with it don't read!!) 

You tease him lightly, running your tongue against his bottom lip with a smile escaping you. His grip tightens and pulls back. Staring into your eyes, his gaze dark with a look of warning. "You know what that does to me kitten" he says, gaze flickering from your eyes to your lips then back again. You shiver lightly, an innocent smile on your face. "I didn't do anything" you respond. He is quick to pounce on you, face in the crook of your neck.

It's easy to say that you had an eventful start to your day.


End file.
